


It gets to you

by LuikMik



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work, Romance, some anst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuikMik/pseuds/LuikMik
Summary: it's called a hustle sweetheart, BOOM!Really "boom" what a dork, how did I fall for her? nick thought to himself...





	1. Chapter 1

it's called a hustle sweetheart, BOOM!

Really "boom" what a dork, how did I fall for her? nick thought to himself, well it's time to open my mouth and make someone angry as he put his mask of overconfidence.

"Hey Chief Buffalo butt could you get us out of this"

Nick yell to the imponent cape buffalo that only respond with a growl and direct his attention to Judy.

"Officer Hopps I hope you can explain all of this" at this comment, Judy hurl her pen to the Buffalo and yell  
"Yes we can, everything that you need is in that pen" as she put a smug smile on her face that achieve to make Nick proud at the same time he uses his "patented" smirk mask  
"breath and don't kill those two" Bogo whisper loud enough for Nick and Judy to hear, and a moment later Bogo turns to one officer that was close by and said, "Get them out".

After some minutes pass Nick and Judy were just sitting on the pit and decide to talk while they wait for help.

"So, Nick this is awkward to ask but ... I did find you under a bridge ... what I want to ask " with each word, the volume of her voice reduced till it was an inaudible whisper.

"Carrots I DO NOT live under a bridge, but ... I used to live in under that bridge when I was twelve...and...let's change the subject " Judy was able to see a little through, Nicks facade and judge it was best to not ask why a kit was living under a bridge and what he was going to say.

"but then why were you on that bridge?" she asks with a lingering fear of Nick truly living under a bridge.

"almost everytime that I fall in despair I go there to think because in that place I had found hope and strength to move forward, speaking of moving forward," Nick said with a joyful tone that did not blend well with the heavy emotional punch he delivers to Judy that let her unable to even react to the meaning of that simple phrase.

Nick opt to call a wolf that was on the edge of the pit "Wolfy throw me a cell phone please ...you know..to check with the missus" the wolf without a moment of hesitation takes his phone and throw to the fox "sure no problem, hero" while giving the fox a sincere smile.

"WOW It's the first time a cop call me a hero in a non-threatening way," Nick said as he catches the phone and began to text absent-minded.

"So your wife?..."

"Carrot you saw my file I'm not married"

"then girlf...."

"let me stop you right there, I AM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP"   
the way he let her clear that he was single caused Judy to smile but before she let her mind divagate to unexplored water her curiosity order her to question his actions.  
"then why did you ask for a cell phone?"

While he was texting, he decided to answer to her in a monotonous intonation "I'm gonna call some favors to put a team working on the cure and another to make the news have an uncensored truthful version and not an edited version or worst they try to cover this up"

"why Nick? the ZPD can make the arrangements for the cure and they will not cover up something like this" with a little panic and pain in her voice

"I don't trust them," said Nick with a cold and calculating gaze to the cops above them, Judy only looks to the floor before he continued "But I do trust you".

As Judy raised her sight Nick finished his business in the phone and turned his head to look at Judy in the eyes, those enchanting eyes that take his breath away and said

"where were we?"

"thanks"

Nick look at her with a puzzled expression on his face

"you know for...forgive me"

"let's look for the future Carrots...CARROTS..JUDY"

Nick could only yell as Judy collapsed unconscious

* * *

 

Bogo's POV

As the chief of police try to make sense of the audio of the pen full of thoughts like "where is the real pellet is", "if the toxin affects predator and prey", "who else was part of this scheme" and "how he's gonna manage this crisis" a loud cry interrupted his ponderation of the audio

"CARROTS..JUDY"

He decides to take a look at the pit only to observe an unconscious rabbit and a panic fox, he just vociferated at his officials "GET THEM OUT, NOW" just to observe the fox carry the rabbit in one paw and began to climb the wall and as the fox available paw came to de edge of the pit he pull himself and Judy out of the pit in one move and began to run to the ambulance outside of the museum with an amazing speed, a speechless Bogo began to run in the same direction just to watch how one of the paramedics in panic at see a fox running full speed at him pull a tranq gun and shot the fox.

The first dart miss but the second was in trajectory to hit Officer Hopps in the neck but the fox block it with his arm and before Nick collapse from the dart's toxin he manage to cry in a desperate voice to the paramedic that just shot him  
"HELP HER"  
as the paramedic secure the rabbit and began to treat her, the fox fell under the influence of the tranq dart.

Bogo approach the paramedic before he start the ambulance and said in a truly threatening voice  
"why did you shoot him?"  
"New protocols if we believe that a predator is savage we can tranq them"  
"aren't you going to take him with you" now Bogo was almost seen red

"again new protocols of mayor Bellwether, if a prey and a predator need attention our job, is to treat the prey and deliver them to the hospital and then go back and treat the predator," said the paramedic almost with a sad tone.

"since when?"

"today in the morning and those how broke protocol are to be terminated immediately," said while looking ashamed of having to do this protocol.

Bogo command without even looking to his officers "Wolford go with Hopps call me the second she's awake, Pennington you're in charge to call all the hospital and make them clear that these new Bellwether protocols are NOT to be implemented " then he picks up the fox and walk to precinct one's medical office while thinking about all this mess, although carrying the fox was not a difficult task for him, his badge was another matter with every step he remember all the mistakes he was responsible and what kind of treatment both the rabbit and the fox receive from him.

When he arrived at the medical office an old goat received him without looking away from her monitor "what you have for me Chief"  
"A fox...tranq dart"  
she spoke with the chief with a stern gaze "what did you do?"  
"It was an untrained paramedic who panics at an innocent civilian...could you wake him up" he defends himself almost afraid of the doctor, she sighed disappointedly   
"Those green ones with a fear of fang what a stupid bunch... how many times did I tell you there's something more with this "savages" "still without looking away from her monitor

"You were right... am sorry Betty" she only raised an eyebrow before speaking "So, you found the source of this crisis"  
"He and Hopps did."  
"Good" that was her only answer to a fox and a rabbit saving the city as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, she finally broke contact to the monitor and move to examine the fox but before she could do it, she realizes who he was "Wilde?"

"you know him?"Bogo interest in the fox spike.

"He sometimes goes to my free clinic with meds months close to the expiration date and also canned food" explain between checking the fox and making notes of his condition.

"he sells you expired meds and food" in an angry tone.  
she commented annoyed "First close to expiration date, not expired second he didn't sell me he gives it free of charge to me for those who can't pay for it, while I do believe he convince stores and pharmaceutics to sell him extra cheap almost caducous meds or even for free because no one will want them with his silver tongue and roguish charisma that's not a crime, well he should wake in 5 mins, do you want me to call you when he wakes up ?" as she injects the fox with a bluish substance

"I'll wait here," said in a tired voice as he sits down in one armchair.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's mind was still fuzzy thanks to the dart toxine when he woke up. His eyes refused to open but his nose detect the smell of hospital-like chemists, so he decided to better investigate where he was and more importantly what happened, even if his eyes decided not to participate.  
"where am I?" Nick asked with a gentle voice.  
"Wilde you're in the infirmary," said Betty.  
"Betty? Is that you?I have an awful nightmare. I was unable to move or escape and then a very muscular buffalo kidnap me and take me to his lair"

Betty laughs at the bizarre perspective of the events.  
"haha that's a way to describe how you get here haha"

Suddenly Nick's mind began to clear out and he shouts as he opens his eyes in a panic tone.  
"WHAT HAPPEN WITH CARR... JUDY?"  
The buffalo that was sitting stoically in the chair open his mouth and with a deep but unthreading voice said.  
"She is fine Mr. Wilde. She is in the hospital, I think we need to talk"  
"So she is in the hospital...Is she safe?"  
Nick spoke losing the panic in his voice.

"One of my best officers is guarding her. I assure you that she is fine, but I need to know what happened in the museum"

"call her" This was not a question but an order that the fox was giving to the chief of police, and the fox's tone was amusing for Bogo.

Bogo takes his phone out and began to call Wolford when a strange music could be heard coming from Nick's pants. Nick takes a phone and declines the call while Bogo observes the fox with a confused stare.

"So the officer guarding Judy is wolfy, that removes some weight of me."  
"wolfy?"  
"the wolf official that lend me his phone" Nick answer at the time he points to the phone.  
"I think that we can call the hospital later but as I was saying I need your statement, Mr. Wilde"  
"why? You wouldn't believe a fox statement. What were your exact words? You think I'm gonna believe a fox" Nick said in a mocking yet aggressive voice  
"Mr. Wilde I have to apologize about our first meeting... I was ... unprofessional" Bogo said while looking genuinely sorry.  
"Unprofessional? So that what we gonna call it" This time Nick's tone was not aggressive but one wouldn't call it innocent. Nick sigh and decide to tell the buffalo what happened. He narrates the story as Bogo was taking note and listening very carefully to the fox. Time to time Bogo question a detail in the story for Nick to clarify or expound. After the fox ended his anecdote, Bogo extend his hand to the fox and said in his cop voice  
"give me the serum"  
the happy expression on Nick's face fade away and was substituted by a serious one.  
"no"  
"no?"  
"YES, no, you know that word, the antonym of yes" as his happy expression and a cocky mask was on again.  
"Why? we need that to put Bellwether in jail and cure the victims of this horrendous drug"  
"Yeah that sounds really great and all but how do I know that you aren't part of Bellwether conspiracy, and all you want is to destroy the evidence, you already have her confession"  
"I'm the chief of police and chief of precinct one, how do you even suggest that?"  
"Well let's see. First, you clearly have issues at least with foxes maybe all predators, second tonight I was assaulted by three officers and I may add one of them was using special ops uniform that only precinct one has access, and third ..."

"What?" Bogo asked in a low voice ready for another blow. The first one hit him as a mammal because he can't argue that. The second one hit him as chief of police because there was not a doubt that some officers were part of Bellwether's complot.

"let's say you are out of the loop and you're planning to do exactly what you told me. You can't vouch for all the officers, and lab technicians"  
"..."Bogo was speechless, he couldn't argue back and Nick noticed this changing his voice to one less unkind.  
"my expert should be here at any moment... you can have a technician that you trust with my expert but only as an observer"  
Bogo suddenly remembers the difference in strength between a buffalo and a fox and decided to ask just to see what kind of answer the fox would give.  
"and why should I not make you give it to me?"

"you can, but that would be very suspicious and my expert's testimony, which by the way is behind you, have a lot of weight in the scientific community, maybe a fox testimony is not enough but a lioness and a moose"  
Bogo turns to see a lioness and a moose both in white lab coats observing the situation. The lioness directs her sight to Nick and spoke.  
"Nicholas"  
"Nick"  
"Nicholas"  
"how many times have I ask you to call me Nick?"  
"too many ...Nicholas" this earn a chuckle of Betty that till now was watching on the sidelines of the situation.  
"...here take it," said Nick in defeat as he passes the pellet to her. The lioness then turns to Bogo she said  
"I think it's an excellent idea to call a lab technician from the ZPD, we want to begin as soon as possible so if you could be so kind and call someone to come immediately, I'll be sincerely grateful "  
Bogo just exhales in defeat just as Nick did before and spoke on his radio.  
"Mackenzie, I need you in the infirmary asap"  
and a voice in the radio answer him "on my way, boss"  
as the squirrel enters the infirmary not even fifteen seconds after the call, he almost collapse and look at Bogo with confusion in his face and said  
"Chief how do we get ZITSHE's head of the biochemistry department Lisa VanFangous and head of the botanic department James Mooris"  
This puzzled Bogo, he didn't expect that they were someone so important in the scientific community. Bogo wasn't a 'science person' but he knew that Zootopia's Institute of Technology, Science and Higher Education was a very important name and to be head of a department was not an easy feat. Before Bogo could speak Nick answer  
"she owes me a favor, and for the head of the botanic department "  
Nick turns to the lioness with curiosity "how did we get the head of the botanic department?"  
Lisa just laugh an said  
"this attention whore beg me to make him part of the ' medical team that will save Zootopia'"  
James spoke in a playful tone to Lisa  
"I'm not an attention's whore, you know Lis that attention and I are happily married, besides a drug to make innocent mammals into salvages made from Midnicampum Holicithias or Night howlers like it's commonly called, it's something that I as a scientific can't forgive"  
he turns to Nick "Mr. Wilde, I heard that there will be a press conference could you tell me what time will be? "  
"five a.m."  
"Perfect, that gives us roughly 8 hours to have something to tell the press"  
The mention of a press conference dazed Bogo for a moment allowing the three lab-coated exit the room.

"what press conference?"Bogo asked

"the one that you'll give at five a.m., on that note they already have some info about the Night howler serum so... I recommend that you don't try to cover this up"  
"I wouldn't dare," said Bogo in a monotonous tone  
"ok I need to go to the hospital to see Judy" Nick sounded a little more cheerful than he planned  
"no"  
"what do you mean by no?"  
The Buffalo was tempted to answer with the same sentence the fox used before but refrain from it.  
"Mr. Wilde for your own safety please remain in the precinct "  
"Are you arresting me?" raising an eyebrow.  
"no Mr. Wilde but as you said I don't know who should we trust...you can use my personal break room. It has a Bed, TV computer and a mini bar which you can take whatever you want ... "  
as he writes something in a piece of paper and gives it to Nick along with the key of the break room.  
"and with this, you can eat everything you want in the cafeteria for free"  
"..."  
"... when Wolford calls to tell me that she's awake we could go together to the hospital. Deal?"  
"...okay"

As Nick went to the cafeteria Bogo enter his office with a tired expression on his face.

-Cafeteria

as nick approaches the wolf size counter to make his order a ram cut in line in front of him and yell to Nick  
"What do you think you're doing here FOX?"

Nick with his traditional smirk in his face answer the ram

"Well, I'm going to treat myself with the meanest hamburger this place can offer, with a side of french fries, a bag of potato chips and for dessert,...I think I'll go with the blueberry and chocolate cake"

"THIS PLACE IS NOT FOR CRIMINALS, FOX!"  
"Do you see handcuffs in my paws? No, you don't"  
"AS I ALREADY SAID, THIS PLACE IS NOT FOR CRIMINALS, FOX"

As the ram yell that, a polar bear came close to the pair and just spoke  
"Stop, I vouch for the fox if you have a problem then, the problem is with me.Do we have a problem?"  
"No, Snarlov WE don't have a problem but..." the ram was cut in middle of his words by the intense stare of the polar bear  
"I didn't hear you"  
"No problem here" after saying that the ram exit the room"

"thanks, Snarlov right?"  
"No problem, come sit with me"  
Nick didn't know if that was an invitation or an order but he decides to comply. Nick the again face the she-wolf in the counter and before he could order the female wolf spoke in a gentle way  
"french fries, a bag of potato chips, blueberry and chocolate cake, and the meanest hamburger this place can offer, Is that all sweety?"  
Nick passes the paper that Bogo give to him to the cashier  
"Yes, thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to schedule my writing. I tried to post this last week but life disagreed.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bogo's office  
The first thing that Bogo did once he was alone in his offices was to call his wife and tell her that he wasn't going home that night. He knew that if he didn't, she would worry.  
"Hi honey, I won't be coming home tonight, I'm needed here" he tried to maintain a monotonous voice but fail as his voice began to crack.  
"Is everything okay?" She asks even when she already knows the answer.  
"...No,...everything is wrong but..."  
he took a deep breath and then continued with a serious and stable tone  
"I can't let it break me. At least not till the press conference is over"  
"What time is this press conference?"  
"five a.m."  
"I'll come by to bring you your formal blues"  
"you don't have to"  
"I want to"  
"Thanks"  
"after that, we could go for a coffee and talk about what's bothering you, just us"  
"Yeah, that sounds nice...goodnight"  
"bye-bye"

He observes his phone screen turn black and then he switches it on again and proceed to find the Hospital number. As he dials the number he thought to himself 'I need this day to end'.

"Springhill general hospital, how can I help you?"A female voice answer.  
"Hopps's room, please"  
"Sure could you give me your name"  
"Bogo"  
"Okay, have a nice day"  
"hi, chief"  
Wolford answer with a cheerful voice.  
"Wolford, give me good news"  
"Well, Hopps's leg is fine, she's still asleep but they told me that she'll be in perfect heal in a week or two"  
"that's good."  
"I already have taken her clothes and the handkerchief that was used to dressing her injury as evidence"  
"Did she had anything else with her?"  
Bogo asked to make sure she didn't have another piece of evidence that she was 'unable' to give him. Bogo didn't want that the evidence was lost or worst stolen while Hopps was sleeping.  
Wolford was confused by the ambiguous question.  
"Well she also had an old police job application form for Nicholas Wilde with a badge sticker on it, her cellphone, and some keys"  
"excellent work"  
"...Furthermore, I had bought some clothes for her because the ones she was wearing the doctors had to cut them to treat her, as well as ...you know it's evidence"  
"Don't worry the ZPD will pay you back...good job officer. Call me as soon as she wakes up"  
"Later chief"

Cafeteria

As Nick approach Snarlov's table, he was feeling uncomfortable by many little things but decided to pull through it. Snarlov gave the fox a small smile and proceed to start a conversation.  
"Judy's boyfriend, What was your name?"  
"Nick Wilde but I'm not Judy's boyfriend"  
A small arrogant voice in his head just whisper to him 'yet' but Nick was able to contain that word. Snarlov shows a surprised expression before he burst of laughter.  
"haha then you have bigger balls than I thought"  
"...what?"  
"You confront Bogo and half of the precinct, in the night, without witnesses, and you are a fox for someone that isn't your girlfriend, that's nuts"  
Nick began to eat his fries and said to the bear.  
"Come on, it wasn't that crazy"  
"I've heard that some cops hit or even incriminate foxes just because they are foxes... You couldn't know that the chief wasn't one, and in spite of that you opposed him"  
"Yeah, ...I've also heard that, but I was ready for the worst when I did it"  
Snarlov had been a cop for a long time and was able to hear the meanings of that sentence even if the fox's mask was on, making his face unreadable.  
"...sorry"  
"Why? you aren't at fault for others"  
Both Nick and Snarlov were scanning the room and noticed many stares on them.  
"ignore them"  
"I always do"  
After Nick finished his food and went to Bogo's break room laid in the bed. Nick was remembering his father's rule and how he just break it. Nick sigh and settled to go to sleep until his trip to the hospital. Hopefully, a couple of hours away.

Bogo's office

Bogo sat in front of his computer and began to think about all the info that he received. he knew that this was very bad for the ZPD and city hall. Bogo decided to research about Night howlers. The first thing that Bogo found relevant was that the effects of the plant in predator and prey were the same and there were a lot of reports in the countryside. After an hour of investigation, he was convinced that he had enough data for the press conference, anything else the experts should take the question.  
Bogo knew that with the investigation, Nick and Judy statements and the confession he could answer the questions about Bellwether's scheme to the media but that wasn't the only topic that the media will ask. Bogo already could hear the questions like 'who solve the case?why Hopps went alone? and who was the fox?'.Bogo was sure that Nick's testimony was truthful but how should he present the facts to the media. After some time he proceeded to pull the "Nick Wilde" file hoping that he didn't have a criminal record, of course, it was a different one from the file that Judy had. Low ranking officers only have access to address, next of kin, criminal record, known alias, and if they are a person of interest in an open investigation.  
other than that they could request the last year tax file on city hall if they provided a legit reason and proof to the comptroller. In Judy's case, she only needed to ask the taxes of a suspicious 'fox' and they gave it to her which was highly unprofessional. But the chief Bogo had all that and also his birth certificate, all permits to his name, all the properties under his name, his studies, and if they were a person of interest in a closed investigation. Bogo read and reread the file trying to make sense of the file. While Nick didn't have a criminal record, he was a person of interest in many closed cased as a witness, victim, acquaintances of a suspect or a victim, but never as a suspect. Bogo didn't expect a fox to have a higher education after Bogo caught himself in that speciest remark his shoulders dropped and he knew that he not only need to apologize with the fox and try to repair the damage. He also needs to change himself and get rid of all that mental baggage. Then he noticed that Nick had properties and a lot of permits but he declared 0 in his taxes. In that moment Bogo knew that after this mess he'll have to talk with the fox to sort a lot of problems but because the great service Nick did to the city Bogo was convinced that the worst the fox will see for all his past mistakes will be a mountain of paperwork. As he was chuckling at the mental image of the fox cover in paperwork he remembered that he will share the same fate of the fox. Bogo was inspecting the permits of the fox when one, in particular, caught his attention.  
"Yes, I can work with that"

Bogo had a plan now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and English is my second language if someone finds something wrong please mention it in the comments and I'll try to fix it or if you have something to say about the story positive or negative I'm open to criticism.


End file.
